


Sunshine and Unicorns

by Iggity



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 14:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2154570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iggity/pseuds/Iggity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aiden gives a family a break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine and Unicorns

“Make it go, Mommy!”

“Ella…”

“ _Please_?”

“Ella, dear, come on, we can’t right now.”

“But –“

“Next time.”

The girl sighed dejectedly and turned her gaze to her mother.

“You said that last time,” she mumbled sadly.

Aiden walked across the street to get closer to the situation unfolding. The young woman had started to rummage through her purse and Aiden noticed the scarce amount of groceries in the cart in front of her; mainly canned goods, two cartons of the cheapest eggs, a bag of crap white bread, the smallest jar of peanut butter.

_Money’s tight. That’s a pretty rough situation_ , Aiden thought to himself.

Without a second thought, he pulled out his phone and fiddled until he got a lock on the unicorn ride the little girl was sitting on. A quick hack and the music started.

“Ella what did you—“

Aiden looked up at the young woman, who trailed off as she noticed him. She blinked and then opened her mouth, but Aiden placed a finger over his lips and started to back away. She smiled at him and walked over to her daughter.

“Well look at that; it started up all on its own!”


End file.
